Friendships and more
by Eddielover-HH
Summary: This is a new story about Loren and Eddie. This starts from the episode where Eddie and Loren see each other up on the hill and where they just talk. It will not go like how the story goes in the show, but just a little bit different. Maybe also different pairings, so don't get upset.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story about Loren and Eddie. This starts from the episode where Eddie and Loren see each other up on the hill and where they just talk. It will not go like how the story goes in the show, but just a little bit different. Maybe also different pairings, so don't get upset.**

Chapter 1: Up the hill  
_LOREN'S POV  
_**- Up the hill (thinking spot), Loren & Eddie -**

I'm sitting there up the hill. Thinking about the big decision I have to make. I hear someone walking towards me, so I turn my head. It's a guy with a cap and sunglasses. He looks familiar, but I don't know who it is, until he puts of his sunglasses. It's Eddie. I still can't believe I won his song contest a couple of days ago. Especially the part where I fainted was so embarrassing.

**Eddie: **Hey Loren, I didn't think someone would be up here.

**Loren: **Same here, this is just my thinking spot.

**Eddie: **Mine too. Normally there's no one up here.

**Loren: **I'm so sorry. I will just leave and let you be alone.

**Eddie: **No, stay. You were here first.

Eddie is starting to walk away, but I can't let him walk away. So I come up with an idea.

**Loren: **Wait! We can share the spot?

**Eddie: **I would like that, Miss Tate.

We both sit down and watch the amazing view. There is a silence between is, but not an awkward one. I break the silence.

**Loren: **So how do you know this place?

**Eddie: **We used to live right here under the hill. So whenever I needed to think, I would walk up here, watch the view and clear my head. You?

**Loren: **My dad took me here when I was four. Ever since that this is my thinking spot.

**Eddie: **So why are you here?

**Loren: **I have got some thinking to do. It's about college. I've got accepted at Brown. It has always been my first choice, but now I'm not so sure. I feel like it's a choice I have to make right now, between me being an artist and me getting into college. Like if I go to Brown, I would spoil my chances of getting into the music business.

**Eddie: **I hope that what I said earlier isn't the reason of your doubts.

**Loren: **Well, maybe a little. I mean, you didn't go to college.

**Eddie: **No I didn't. But I wasn't accepted at Brown. We're talking about a top college now.

**Loren: **So you think I should go to Brown?

**Eddie: **I think you have to listen to your heart. I also think you can be an amazing artist if you focus on your music. And I will do everything in my power to support you with that, if you choose focusing on music.

It's nice that Eddie wants to help me, but I can't stop wondering why he is here.

**Loren: **Thanks. So why are you here?

**Eddie: **I just found out that someone I thought I knew everything about has been lying to me the whole time. It's weird. I don't know what to do.

**Loren: **I don't know who the person is and I don't have to know. But I guess you have to follow your heart. Same advice you gave me and it's the advice my mom always gives me.

**Eddie: **Yeah, you should always listen to your mom. I should get going, other wise I could get into trouble with Jake. I'll see you in a couple of days, when we're shooting the video shoot?

**Loren: **Yes I will be there. Bye.

That's when Eddie leaves. I don't know who has lied to him, so much it would hurt him, but I could give it a couple of guesses. Who am I to say something stupid about Chloe? I don't know her. Maybe she has good reasons for her lies. I don't even know for sure if he was talking about Chloe. I decide to go back home, before mom gets home and gets worried about me.

**- Tate Home, Nora & Loren -  
**When I get home, my mom is already there. She is the kitchen, making dinner.

**Loren: **Hi mom. It smells nice.

**Nora: **Hi Loren. Where have you been?

**Loren: **Just thinking about what I should do now.

**Nora: **And did you make a decision?

**Loren: **I did and I really want your approval. I think I want to put college on hold for a year. Focusing on music in that year and who knows what happens in a year. After a year I can think again about going to Brown.

My mom just stands their, watching at me, saying nothing. I'm scared that she doesn't like my idea.

**Nora: **I think that's a good idea.

I'm so happy! I thought she would disapprove, but she doesn't. I walk up to her and give her a big hug. Then I walk up to my room. I have homework to do and I have to call Mel and tell her about my decision. I get my laptop, login to Skype and see that Mel is online.

**Loren: **Hi Mel. I've got great news!

**Melissa: **Tell me. I'm all ears.

**Loren: **So I've got a letter of acceptance from Brown!

**Melissa: **O my god! You did?

**Loren: **Yes, but I'm not finished. I'm not going to Brown.

**Melissa: **Wait, how is this good news?

**Loren: **Let me finish. After graduation I'm going to focus on my music for a whole year. See if I can be that rock star that you claim I can be. After a year I will see what I've become and make a choice about going to Brown.

**Melissa: **Ah, my baby is growing up. She is getting confident about herself. This is the day I have been waiting for.

**Loren: **Okay, Mel, don't be so overdramatic. I think, maybe, I can be a successful singer. I have to go back to my homework. See you tomorrow?

**Melissa: **Please don't say things like that! You were doing so great. Okay hon, see you tomorrow. Bye!

I couldn't stop laughing about my best friend. I wouldn't know what to do without her. With a smile on my face, I start on my homework.

* * *

**THE END OF CHAPTER 1, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS STORY. MAYBE I WILL CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap: Eddie & Loren saw each other on the hill. Where Loren needed to make a big decision about her career and Eddie needed to think about everything he found out about Chloe. Last chapter was written in Loren's POV. When she came home, she told her mom and Melissa about het decision and started on her homework.**

**This chapter is written in Eddie's POV. It finds place right after him seeing Loren on the hill.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Chloe's Drama

EDDIE'S POV

**- In the car, Eddie -**  
It was really nice to see Loren up the hill. I'm so glad she won my contest, because she has a lot of potential. I sincerely think, she can be a huge pop/rock star, maybe even bigger than me. She is an amazing singer, everyone will see that and I hope I can make her believe in her self a little bit more. To be honest, I hope she chooses to pursue a career in music and puts Brown on hold. I'm caught in my thoughts when my phone rings. It's Jake.

**Eddie: **What's up Jake? I'm on my way to you right now.

**Jake: **You'd better be Eduardo. You should've been here a couple of hours ago.

**Eddie: **I know man. I'm so sorry. I will explain everything when I'm there. Just give me five minutes and I'll be there.

**Jake: **Okay Eddie, see you in five.

Should I really tell Jake about what happened earlier? I still can't believe it for myself. How could Chloe lie to me about practically everything? Or should I say Cynthia? I really can't believe she lied to me about her mother being dead, that's the worst lie she told me. What could Jackie have done to her that is so bad? So bad that she felt she needed to lie about that. I'm really angry with Chloe right now, but my time upon the hill also gave me time to clear my head. I think Loren is right about following my heart and right now my heart is telling me to forgive Chloe. I still love her very much and I kind of understand why she did it. I hope I can trust her though and I hope that she will want to rekindle her relationship with her mom, even if it is just for me. I would do everything to have a conversation with my mom again. I hope Chloe will understand.

**- Jake's office, Jake & Eddie & Kelly -**  
I walk into Jake's office and see Jake and Kelly. I didn't expect Kelly to be here.

**Eddie: **Hey Jake, Kelly. I didn't expect to see you here?

**Kelly: **Hey Eddie. I was just discussing a couple of things with Jake. I actually have a proposition for him, but it can wait. I'll leave you two to talk business.

**Jake: **Eddie, so care to tell me why you are this late?

**Eddie: **Trouble in paradise. No just kidding. Just in a fight with Chloe and I needed to think about some stuff. It doesn't really matter. Why am I here?

**Jake: **I need you to sign some stuff and I want to hear how the new material is coming. The label is really breathing down my neck about it.

**Eddie: **After shooting the video, Loren and me will be working on the new song, Mars. After that I will come up with new material, Jake.

**Jake (putting his hands up in defense): **Okay, I believe you. Do you still think Loren is up for this? Up for your world? She is just a high school kid.

**Eddie: **She can do this, I believe in her and I will do everything I can to support her. So how about those papers I need to sign?

**Jake: **They are right here. Please don't get distracted from your own music.

I sign the papers.

**Eddie: **Jake, I won't. Is this everything?

**Jake: **The paperwork? Yes. I also wanted to tell you that Chloe has to be at MK tomorrow morning for dance rehearsal with the other dancers, after that we can rehearse with the whole crew and maybe than we can shoot the video in the afternoon.

**Eddie: **Okay, I'll tell her, she will be at MK at 7 am. I have to go now, me and Chloe have a meeting with Osbourne Silver and I want to go to MK first to see my dad.

**Jake: **Okay Eddie. Take care!

**Eddie: **I will. Bye!

**- MK, Eddie & Max -  
**I get into my car and drive to MK. I need to talk to my dad about Chloe. I know he doesn't like her, but I hope he understands my decision to stay with Chloe. I say hi to Grace and walk to my dad's apartment.

**Eddie: **Pops! Are you here?

**Max: **Eddie! Of course! What brings you here?

**Eddie: **I needed to talk to you about what I found out about Chloe and I presume you did too.

**Max: **You mean about her lies? Her being Cynthia instead of Chloe and her lying about het mother being dead. For her and Tyler to know each other and being high school sweethearts? I told you Eddie. I don't trust this girl. All she has been telling us are lies.

**Eddie: **That's enough trashing on Chloe Pops! I understand why she did it. Her mom made her childhood a hell and she wanted to forget about it. She didn't make the lies up for me. She just created this person when she came to Hollywood and that was long before we met.

**Max: **What are you saying Eddie? You're still going to marry her?

**Eddie: **I don't know the answer to your last question, because I need to trust her again, but I'm staying in a relationship with her. I'm giving her another chance. That's what you and mom always told me, to give people second chances.

**Max: **Eddie, you've got to be kidding me! I bet that if Joe digs a little bit deeper, he will find more things you won't like.

**Eddie: **Wait! You hired a personal investigator? How could you that to Chloe and me? I thought I could trust you! I'm out of here!

I storm out of my dad's apartment. I can't believe he hired an investigator. Why would he do that? I can't trust him anymore. I have to see Chloe to tell her about my decision and to take her to our meeting with Osbourne Silver.

**- Chloe's House, Eddie & Chloe & Jackie -**  
I arrive at Chloe's house. Jackie is still there. That's good, because I want her to hear what I have to tell Chloe.

**Chloe: **Eddie! You came back. I knew you would.

**Eddie: **I came to say I'm giving you a second chance, but under one condition.

**Jackie: **I should leave you two to talk.

**Eddie: **No, stay Jackie. It's about you.

**Chloe: **What's the condition?

**Eddie: **You are going to try to rekindle your relationship with your mom.

**Chloe: **No, I can't.

**Eddie: **You can, you just have to put a little effort to it. I really want you to do this.

**Chloe: **Why?

**Eddie: **Because I would do anything to see my mom again.

**Chloe: **That's different. You had a nice mom; she was always there for you.

**Eddie: **I understand that Jackie wasn't a good mom to you. But she is here now and she wants a relationship with you. So I want you to try and do that for me.

After a lot of eye rolling and sighing, Chloe finally gives in. I have never seen this juvenile side of hers. I can't say I like it, but I do understand.

**Chloe: **Okay fine, I will try, but if it doesn't work out, I don't want you to blame me for it.

**Eddie: **We will see about that. We have to meet Osbourne Silver now, but after that we will take your mom out to dinner, if that's okay with you Jackie.

**Jackie: **I don't want to ruin your evening. I can just have dinner at my motel. I'll order some take-out. I will be fine.

**Eddie: **Chloe, tell your mom it's fine for her to go to dinner with us. We would like her to be there.

She puts on the fakest smile I have ever seen, turns to her mom and with all her hate covered in happiness, she tells her mom she wants her there at dinner. I will take that as an 'I will try to cope with my mom, only for you'. It's nice of her to try so.

**Eddie: **Okay Chloe, we have to go. Jackie, we will pick you up at your motel at 7 for dinner. Bye.

Chloe and I walk out and get to my car. I turn to see Chloe's face. She has a broad smile on her face, like nothing happened in there. It scares me a little bit how fast she can flick that switch. It makes me think that she is a better actor than I took her for. Maybe she will be perfect for anything Osbourne wants her to play, but it makes me wonder how many times she has done that with me…


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't update this story and my first story. So focused on my new story FF1: The kiss we shouldn't have shared. I'm updating this one now, and I will update my other story too. Enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Loren has to make a decision**

LOREN'S POV

**- Tate Home -**

I'm doing my homework when someone knocks on the door. I don't stand up, because I knows my mom is home. A few minutes later, my mom knocks on my bedroom door. Kelly is in the living room and she wants to talk to me. Wondering what it is about, I follow my mom into our living room and I see Kelly standing there.

**Loren**: Hey Kelly.

**Kelly**: Hey Loren, I want to talk to you about your career.

**Loren**: My career?

**Kelly**: Yes, did you think about pursuing a career in music?

**Loren**: As a matter of fact, I did. I decided to put college on hold for a year.

**Kelly**: That's great! I wanted to ask you something. I think it's best when your mom comes sit with us at the table.

We all sit down at the table. Kelly is making me nervous. What does she want to ask me and has it something to do with my career in music?

**Kelly**: So, Loren, can I be your manager? I'll be what Jake is for Eddie. I'll manage your songs, contacts with labels and performances. First thing to start of with is your first single.

I'm flabbergasted. Kelly wants to be my manager. I didn't expect a manager. I'm so excited.

**Loren**: Wow, you really want to be my manager?

**Kelly**: Yes I do, I see great potential in you. You have a great voice and you're beautiful. You could really make it in this business.

I don't know what to say. I look at my mom. She seems happy, but I can see the concern in her eyes. Maybe it's best to think about this and discuss this with my mom in private.

**Loren**: I don't wanna be ungrateful or anything, but can I think about it? This is a huge decision and I wanna make a good one. So can I first think about it?

**Kelly**: Off course, just don't take too long. We want to profit from you winning Eddie's contest now that it's still hot news.

**Loren**: I won't take too long, I just need to think about it really good.

**Kelly**: Okay. You call me when you made your decision? Oh and don't talk to Jake about it at the video shoot tomorrow. He doesn't want to talk about that kind of business while shooting.

**Loren**: The video shoot is tomorrow?

**Kelly**: Yes, I assumed they already told you.

**Loren**: No, I didn't know, but thanks for the info.

**Kelly**: I'm sure Jake or Steven will call you later today to inform you.

**Loren**: Yeah you're right. So I'll think about your offer and I'll call you to tell you my decision.

Kelly leaves. Of course they wouldn't call me right away to tell me the video shoot is tomorrow. I don't have an important role in it. Maybe they already know Kelly would come here and she would tell me about it. That's when my phone rings. I don't recognize the number, but I pick up.

**Loren**: This is Loren!

**Guy**: Hey Loren. This is Steven, Jake's assistant. I'm just calling you to inform that the video shoot is tomorrow. There will be rehearsals first. So you need to be there at eleven.

**Loren**: Okay, thank you for calling. I'll be there.

So that's what Steven sounds like. I have to tell Mel about the video shoot tomorrow. Maybe I can call her and ask her to meet me at the Café.

**Melissa**: Hey Lo, what are you up to?

**Loren**: Hey Mel. Can we meet at the Café at five? I have some amazing news to tell you.

**Melissa**: Okay you're making me curious. I'll be there in five, if I can get past terror Lisa.

I take my bag and say goodbye to my mom. When I get home we need to talk about Kelly being my manager. First I have to tell Mel. She will be so surprised and happy. Adam and I have another surprise for her in store, but that's for tonight. It's Mel's birthday tomorrow and we want to celebrate it tonight at the Café. Nothing big, just a small get together. We'll have some cake and drinks with only our friends. I have the perfect gift for Mel. She's gonna love it. I arrive at the Café, Mel isn't there yet, but I see a familiar face. It's Cam. Maybe I can invite him to Melissa's surprise tonight.

**- AROMA CAFÉ -**

**Loren**: Hey Cam!

**Camron**: Hey Loren, I didn't see you come in. How are you?

**Loren**: A little bit busy since I won the contest.

**Camron**: I noticed.

**Loren**: What do you mean by that?

**Camron**: Nothing. Just we need to have another tutor session. But the last couple of days I haven't seen you around to make an appointment.

**Loren**: Sorry, it's just I'm really busy these days. First of all shooting Eddie's music video for Something in the air and second my own career that's starting of now. I honestly don't know if I have the time to tutor you anymore.

**Camron**: It's okay, I understand.

Cam looks a little bit disappointed. Mel told me a hundred times that Cam has a crush on me, but I'm really not so sure about it. And if he does, I don't know if I like him back. Maybe I need to get to know him a little better. I can do that by inviting him for tonight.

**Loren**: Adam and I have a surprise planned for Melissa's birthday. Her birthday is officially tomorrow, but we're celebrating it tonight, here. Do you want to come and celebrate with us?

**Camron**: Off course. What time should I be here?

**Loren**: Around seven. Mel's coming our way, don't mention anything.

**Melissa**: Don't mention what?

**Loren**: It's about what I called you for, but I want to tell you myself.

**Camron**: It's cool. I have to go anyway, lacrosse practice. See you in school, girls.

When Cam leaves, Mel sits down. She's waiting for me to say something. She really wants to know what I have to say. I love seeing her this way, but I really need to tell her.

* * *

**I will keep updating this story and my other stories. Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is written in Eddie's POV. Chloe and Eddie visit Osbourne Silver to talk about a new project. After that Chloe and Eddie have dinner at Rumor with Jackie. When they get at Rumor, there is someone Eddie doesn't want to see right now...**

* * *

Chapter 4: Dinner with moms

When we come into Osbourne Silver's office, Chloe is kind of nervous. I can see it, I have never seen her like this before. I really don't care about this meeting. I am only doing this for Chloe. If Chloe isn't going to be involved, I am not doing this. Osbourne's assistant lets us go into his office. "Eddie, you made it!" Osbourne welcomes us when we come in. We shake hands. "You can call me Oz. Who is this beautiful lady?" He says while looking at Chloe.

Chloe is a bit startled at first. "I'm Chloe Carter, Eddie's girlfriend." She says while smiling at me.

"That is too bad." Oz says with a disappointed look in his eyes. A look I don't really like. "Let's sit down." He points at a black leather couch. Chloe and me sit down at the couch and Oz sits down at a chair in front of us. "Connor, could you get us some drinks?" He asks his assistant. "What do you want?" That question is directioned at Chloe and me.

"I'm fine." I say. I don't want something to drink. I just want to get to business.

"Me too." Chloe says with an insecure tone of voice. I have never seen Chloe this insecure before.

"Bring us three waters." Oz says to Connor. "Then we can talk business." I don't know what it is, but Oz is really crazy. We don't want anything to drink, but he still orders us drinks. When Connor brings the drinks, Oz gets started talking about a new project he wants to begin. It's about a new film or actually about a remake of a film. A remake of a classic musical, Grease, where both Chloe and me have never heard off before. He wants me as the leading role.

"It all sounds really good." I say hesitantly. "What part is Chloe going to be playing?" I can see Oz is shocked by my question. This tells me that Connor didn't let Oz know about my one condition for doing this movie. "That is part of the deal. It is Chloe and me for this movie or I am out."

Oz looks at me with hesitation in his eyes. He turns to Chloe when he asks, "Can you act, Chloe?"

Chloe is a little bit startled by the question, so I answer it for her. "You can believe me when I say she can act. You don't have to worry about that." I know better than anyone how well Chloe is at acting. She has done it for a whole year in our relationship.

Oz makes up his mind. "She can play the role of Sandy then." Oz smiles at Chloe and than turns to me. He puts out his hand for me to shake. "Do we have a deal?"

I'm not shaking his yet. "Let me read the script first and than maybe we have a deal." If I don't like the script, I am not doing this movie. Even though that will spoil it for Chloe.

Oz lets out a laugh. "Clever boy! Of course you will get the script. Connor will deliver it to you in the next days." We all stand up and shake hands. It's time for Chloe and me to go home and change. We have dinner arrangements. On our way we both sit in the car in silence, an awkward one. In that silence I begin to wonder if I am in love with this new Chloe, because this isn't the Chloe I fell in love with. This is spoiled brat Cynthia. Someone I have to get to know better first, but I am not so sure if I want to know the real her. We get home, we both change and when we are about to leave Chloe grabs my arm and tries to stop me.

"Do we really have to go to dinner with my mom tonight?" She looks at me like a little girl who has to go to the dentist, but doesn't want to.

"Chloe, don't start this again." I look at her angrily. "You promised me you would give it a try, so I expect you to do so." Chloe sighs, but gives up. She knows I am not going to give in to her. We have another silent car ride over to the motel where her mom is staying. I think the motel is not good for her to stay. Maybe her mom should move in with us. That will give them a chance to get to know each other.

When we get at the motel. We knock on Jackie's door and she opens it. She is shocked when she sees us. I know that we are a little bit too early. "You are early." Jackie says.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask Jackie. Chloe wasn't going to say anything to her mom, so I decide to. A hear Chloe speak. I didn't expect her to say anything.

"Where are we going anyways?" That's true. I haven't told them were we were going.

"Rumor." I say while letting out a chuckle.

"And you are going like that Jackie. You have got to be kidding me?" This is the side of Chloe, Cynthia, I don't like and I just get to see right now.

Jackie doesn't know how to respond to this. To what her daughter is saying. "It is all I have got Cyn…" I know it is hard for Jackie, having to say Chloe to her. She only knows her as Cynthia. "I mean Chloe" She readjusts herself.

"And it is perfectly fine Jackie. You look beautiful." I say to Jackie. Chloe can't keep treating her mother like this. "Let's go."

When we get to Rumor, I see my dad sitting at a table with Daphne. I really don't want to see him tonight. I can feel Chloe's on me, but she says nothing. We sit at my regular table and I order for the three of us. I try to start a conversation, mainly between Jackie and Chloe, but Chloe cuts of my every try. All of a sudden I see Daphne walking towards our table. I hope she is not going to ask me if she and my dad can join us.

"Hey Eddie." Daphne starts the converstation. "I don't know what is going on you and your dad, but I know it would mean a lot to him if you invite us to your table." I want to tell Daphne that I am not interested at my dad tonight, but Chloe interrupts me.

"You would love to. Right Eddie?" Chloe says like a little child. "Because tonight is rekindle with your parent night. Otherwise I wouldn't be here." I have never seen this side of Chloe before, mean and almost full of hatred. She is right though. It is not fair of me to demand her to be nice to her mom (she is not good at it) and me being like a jerk towards my dad, but I just want to protect Chloe from him.

"You can come sit with us." I say to Daphne. "It's okay." Daphne signs to my dad he can come and they both take chairs and sit at our table. I thought this night couldn't get any more awkward, but I was wrong. The only two speaking are my dad and Jackie.

"You must be Jackie?" My dad says to Jackie. "Chloe's mother?"

"As a matter of fact, I am." Jackie answers his question with a smile. "You are Eddie's father right?"

"I sure hope so." My dad says while laughing. I know my dad is trying to be funny right now, but he really isn't. It doesn't stop him though. "You know. What I don't understand is you being alive. According to your daughter Chloe, or should I say Cynthia, you are dead. You have arisen from your grave or something?" I can't believe my dad just said that. I really hate him for it. I can see the tears an anger coming into Chloe's eyes. She gets up from her chair, excuses herself and storms out of the restaurant. Only my dad could make this dinner worse.

"What is your problem?" I jell at my dad. "You couldn't just shut up for one second." With that said I get up and I see Jackie getting up too. The last thing Chloe needs right now is her mother. I think the best thing for Jackie to do right now is to stay here and finish her dinner. "It's best if you stay here and finish your dinner." I say to Jackie while I'm standing. "Just put it on my tap. I will go and find Chloe. Everything is going to be okay. I will call you next thing tomorrow." I walk away, without looking at my dad.

* * *

**What will happen with Chloe and her mom after this? Keep following/favouriting/reviewing. Love you all guys!**


End file.
